the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2018
23:54-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:54-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:12-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:14-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:20-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:22-37 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:22-40 o/ 00:22-57 o/ 00:24-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:25-05 Yesterday, my mum's phone was stolen by rednecks. 00:26-03 Interestin' 00:26-23 The rednecks simply did what they needed to do. 00:26-28 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:26-28 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:26-49 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard Syde, congrats, on defeating Jorra. 00:28-30 Oh thanks. 00:28-42 Though I've been at the top for months. 00:28-45 Anyone who defeats Jorra is cool in my book. 00:28-51 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:28-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:28-56 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:28-58 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:35-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:35-50 Hey (Robin) 00:36-22 Oh thanks. 00:36-22 Though I've been at the top for months. 00:36-27 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 00:37-08 Where am I on the leaderboard? 00:39-19 12. 00:42-10 Okay 00:44-30 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:50-32 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 00:50-33 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:03-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:27-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:28-04 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 01:28-05 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:29-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:29-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:50-54 Chat's been dead today. 01:59-36 Yeah. I would be more active but I slept badly last night. 01:59-53 Oh dear. Why's that? 01:59-55 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:59-57 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:02-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:02-24 Head over to #staff-chat NOW for some true propaganda! 02:02-34 C.Syde65, FalcoLombardi99, and TheKorraFanatic 02:02-50 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:02-52 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:04-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:04-14 South Ferry, you too! 02:04-43 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:04-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:05-10 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 02:05-19 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:05-22 South can you play? 02:05-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:05-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:05-47 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:05-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:06-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-04 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:06-06 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:06-07 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:06-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:07-50 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:08-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:08-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:08-31 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:08-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:08-49 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 02:09-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:10-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-25 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:11-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:11-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:11-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:12-08 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:12-11 Yee 02:12-17 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:12-20 Where is Heaven 02:12-21 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:12-40 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:12-42 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:12-45 SF is gonna play? 02:12-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:12-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:13-00 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-11 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:13-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-14 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:13-16 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:13-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:13-30 Test. 02:13-46 Ferry's plan. 02:13-46 Ferry's plan. 02:13-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-59 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:14-01 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:14-01 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:14-14 SF is going to play Monopoly 02:14-27 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:14-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-43 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:14-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:14-53 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:14-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:15-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:15-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-15 Sure. 02:15-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:15-39 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:15-40 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:16-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:16-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:16-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:16-25 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:16-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:16-31 Poor, poor Otis 02:16-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:16-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:16-54 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:16-56 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:16-57 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:17-24 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:17-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:17-37 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:18-04 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:18-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:18-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:19-20 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:19-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:19-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-11 And who is Otis? 02:20-30 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:20-36 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:20-37 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:21-03 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:21-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-38 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:22-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:23-42 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:23-44 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:23-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:23-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:24-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:24-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:26-06 Test. 02:26-10 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:26-54 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:28-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:28-58 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:29-36 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 02:33-33 I see the epic battle is continuing in the cringe RP. 02:38-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:38-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:45-16 Dead? 02:48-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:48-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:03-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:03-32 what do you call a lazy baby kangaroo? 03:03-54 Dippy. 03:03-58 (i'm reading the back of a taffy wrapper) 03:05-56 Said Dippy? 03:06-12 nu but good guess look at his discord name 03:06-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:06-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:06-31 but a "pouch" potato 03:06-39 Lmfao. 03:06-46 It is even his name! 03:07-28 XD 03:07-28 03:07-29 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:07-36 Wut? 03:09-00 Hey Mess and wb Jack! o/ 03:09-21 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:09-22 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:10-15 lol 03:10-43 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:10-44 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:11-58 Jack 03:12-04 check your discord name 03:12-25 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:12-27 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:12-46 Hi. 03:13-24 lol. 03:13-47 lol 03:13-48 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:13-50 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:13-58 how 03:14-03 the hell did you change your name 03:14-14 I disabled that permission in every one if your roles 03:14-20 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:14-21 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:14-26 (I added it back in the "User" role now) 03:14-51 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:14-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:19-36 I am for once happy with an election result in this nation. 03:20-03 You ARE happy for an election result in Dippyland? 03:20-30 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:20-33 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:20-35 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:20-56 Turnbull beating Dutton in the leadership spill is something I approve of. I don't like Turnbull but I loathe Dutton more. 03:21-21 Dippy. :) 03:21-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:21-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:22-08 lazy baby kangaroo :) 03:22-19 Look up Peter Dutton to know why my nickname for him is something I am forbidden to say here. 03:22-22 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:22-25 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:22-28 Chat keeps freezing! 03:22-56 sorry cant I have to finish writing about dabbing so I can publish my blog 03:23-10 Dippy. :) 03:23-16 I didn't say you had to and I was mostly talking to Jorra. 03:23-18 What?! 03:23-33 to hel with it i'ma take it from knowyourmeme and credit them 03:23-46 :) 03:23-51 Look, PM/DM the word! 03:24-28 maybe my blog after this will be on politics will you like to help with it Jack? 03:24-45 Eh, sure, why not? 03:25-06 Blogs, eh? 03:25-11 MoH is the TDL PN, eh? 03:25-51 hm? 03:25-58 you knew I had my own blogging site now 03:26-12 Said you are the TDL PyroNacht? 03:28-01 Wow, it's been like 2 months since I added to my blog. 03:28-48 what site do you use? 03:29-33 Wordpress. 03:30-40 I use blogger if I ever get money it'll allow me to transfer it all to my own domain 03:34-46 I'll do the same. 03:35-17 When I get a job. 03:36-19 Jack since we are going to work on a piece together help me think of a name I like to do a little thing like "next time on Messenger's Pirate Cove we will be discussing _!" 03:36-44 I'm not good at names though. 03:37-08 I am also currently applying for an online job. 03:37-10 Vote! ;( 03:38-10 on what site what type of job? 03:38-27 He's gonna work for FANDOM. :) 03:38-38 Rev. Transcripting. 03:39-50 MoH gonna work for FANDOM. 03:39-54 CS65 gonna work for FANDOM. 03:40-15 Nah, I'm trying to get a job where I can get paid and don't have to leave the house. 03:40-35 If you're remote, you don't have to leave! 03:40-35 Well, sometimes, you do. 03:42-14 https://messengerdeception.blogspot.com/ 03:42-15 I don't see myself working for Wikia/FANDOM. Meme or not. 03:42-32 What about interning? 03:43-05 Wow, I just found out I had a blog back in 2012. XD 03:43-30 cx 03:50-37 Wassup, TDL chat? 03:50-52 Let's discuss the future! 03:51-03 What do ALL of you aspire to do on your FANDOM future! 03:51-26 *in 03:53-03 lmao. 03:53-04 sLeave. 03:53-26 fixed my blog there was a HTML error 03:53-35 Syde aspires to be lhao in the future. 03:53-37 Dippy wants to leave. 03:53-39 And MoH? 03:53-54 lol. 03:53-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:54-01 Funny. 03:54-05 wb Q! O/ 03:54-19 Fuck you, CS65! 03:54-23 Welcome, Qstlijku. 03:55-02 lol 03:55-06 So tell me, 03:55-13 What did you think of the propaganda? 03:55-15 Take your time, 03:55-20 It was shit. 03:55-20 I'll be back in a few minutes to see your responses. 03:55-57 And number 7 was the most wtf of them all. 03:57-12 http://prntscr.com/klvgbw 03:57-12 You know where that came from? 03:57-38 Nope. 03:57-50 I had that before once lol. 03:57-55 NO. @MoH 03:58-31 What kind of browser does it look like I used? 03:58-41 Let's check. 03:59-17 http://epsilonprogram.com/ 03:59-17 A gaming console web browser? It has the home button in the top corner. 03:59-22 There's actually a website too 03:59-22 Whag 03:59-26 *What 03:59-38 Nope! 03:59-48 Tf 03:59-48 These people are crazy. 03:59-54 It's from GTA V! 04:00-05 Said these people are crazy. 04:00-21 That's the same one I told you about where I had to run for 5 miles through the desert and wear robes for 10 days 04:00-31 https://messengerdeception.blogspot.com/ only 5 followers I suck 04:00-57 You NEVER mentioned the robes before! 04:02-06 I only have 2. 04:02-29 PM me the link 04:03-11 Can't right now. Applying for a job via test. 04:03-25 kk 04:03-27 I got it done. (content) 04:03-37 I should get a online job tbh 04:03-38 What? You have a job? 04:03-57 idk anything i'm good at tho 04:03-58 And where did you get I had a job? 04:04-16 >I got it done. 04:04-23 Yes, I got it done. 04:04-28 I NEVER said what it was. 04:05-34 What do you mean an "online job"? 04:06-02 where you work online 04:06-05 I was talking to someone earlier and did "^^" at the end of my sentence without even realizing it. ; - ; 04:06-39 Like what? 04:06-44 @Mess 04:06-57 ^ 04:07-29 theres different online jobs just idk for me because I have no skills jacks applying for one atm 04:07-29 I do that sometimes too ^^ 04:07-34 Usually on purpose 04:07-38 Like what kind of online jobs? 04:07-42 Ones where you work from home? 04:07-44 Or what? 04:07-47 yeah 04:07-49 Like what kind of work? 04:07-56 Oh yeah. 04:07-56 I assume Mr. Stlijku is 19 now? 04:08-15 Yep 04:08-26 Fuck you, leave. 04:08-26 Happy late birthday. 04:08-30 lol 04:08-53 15:55:13 Qstlijku: What did you think of the propaganda? 04:08-53 Meh. 04:08-55 Happy late birthday oddly enough I thought you were already 19 04:09-06 And happy late birthday! :D 04:09-21 but hey you Jack and I are all the same age again! 04:09-41 I turned 19 near the beginning of August 04:09-50 TheKorraFanaticToday at 8:41 PM 04:09-50 I'm writing something for Council. 04:09-50 Alia/FelineIvaToday at 8:46 PM 04:09-50 I'm reading the material for my first math unit and hoping I get it, but I think I do. 04:09-50 TheKorraFanaticToday at 8:47 PM 04:09-50 Hopefully you do well on the math. ^^ 04:09-54 Must never do this again. 04:09-54 Anyway, 04:09-57 Now I'm going out 04:10-00 \o 04:10-00 *heading out 04:10-01 \o 04:10-39 I see Camz7 is adopting a music wiki 04:10-53 bye 04:10-54 I saw that earlier, indeed. 04:10-59 They should move on from adopting wikis. 04:11-15 Done with my application. 04:11-23 Move on from applications. 04:11-42 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:12-06 I have to now wait for a week. 04:13-04 i would find one and apply but i have no skills or anything nor ever been to real school and don't even have a phone so i cant same reasons i cant get one irl 04:13-30 I just applied for captioning videos. 04:13-50 cant even do that 04:15-06 i think after a user reaches 2k edits fandom should start playing them 2 dollars per edit 04:15-28 i would have like 12k dollars i think lol 04:15-32 They have an online editing software that's easy to use. 04:15-38 I don't think that's fair honestly. 04:15-48 its very fair 04:15-48 The future: 04:16-01 its us that keep their site going 04:16-02 It's also not good for the business. 04:16-06 "Daddy Dippy, where do you work?" 04:16-06 "Well, son, I work right from here." 04:16-13 We don't pay them anything. 04:16-27 they make money off of us 04:16-52 So we're the unpaid working class? 04:16-59 mhm 04:17-38 Forget everything I said. I support this proposition. 04:17-52 when they are making millions of dollars off what we are all doing shouldn't 2 dollars per edit be fair? 04:18-01 No. 04:18-08 We volunteer for this. 04:18-14 We're not made to do it or anything, or need to do it. 04:18-32 if we didn't there would be no fandom 04:18-36 Whereas they work daily to keep this site we're voluntarily working on going. 04:19-14 People volunteer for jobs but all three of us are socialists so we advocate for their rights. 04:19-44 Korra is trump 04:19-44 That's like saying YouTube should pay for watching a video. 04:19-50 *oay us 04:19-53 *pay us 04:20-00 actually 04:20-11 YouTube pay their youtubers 04:20-28 The imperialist FANDOM bourgeois regime is interfering with our wikis and we edit them so it's the lest they can do. 04:20-35 they pay them per subscriber 04:20-37 YouTube does not and it causes a lot of problems. 04:20-43 Demonetisation. 04:21-03 what have i started >.< 04:21-19 You are the Karl Marx of the FANDOM Revolution. 04:23-34 Look if they want to make these changes, they're gonna have to pay me to like them if they want me to stop complaining. 04:23-51 It's their site! 04:24-17 Their own ToU says they can add whatever change they want and, while I think that is unfair, we agreed to it when we created our accounts. 04:24-58 But that was back in 2012. It was really good then so I never thought they would do that. I approved of the changes back then. Remember the Forums? 04:25-38 Also, I never said they didn't have the right to change. I just said I don't have to like it. 04:27-56 FANDOM is not the first site I've ever complained about changes and it most certainly won't be the last. 04:28-03 Indeed. 04:29-07 Yeah. 04:30-22 In reality, I do think paying editors is a bad idea. 04:30-53 Because we're not "employed" by FANDOM. 04:31-03 we should be! 04:31-26 i will be someday if i can ever learn something to be able to enter college 04:31-42 Let's think positive of ourselves perhaps. 04:31-59 I wish to remain one who just edits not do any behind the scenes stuff. 04:32-19 Especially since it's in the US and with their workers' rights, I'm definitely not working there. 04:32-19 i plan to still edit wikis and etc once i start interning 04:32-50 a few staff are from the UK and etc 04:33-01 they only have to fly over once in a while but rarely 04:33-05 they work from home 04:34-17 https://www.ituc-csi.org/IMG/pdf/ituc-global-rights-index-map2018-en.pdf My country's not that good either. 04:34-33 Let's behave. 04:34-46 Finally, it returns. 04:35-21 And what is it? 04:35-27 Let's behave. 04:35-47 Ah! 04:36-32 Mess, your brother's being stoopid again. Slap him. XP 04:36-57 Let's behave, Dippy. 04:37-17 N. 04:37-20 *No 04:39-12 NEVA! 04:39-36 #rebel 04:40-07 This one dude threw a fit and it was amazing. 04:41-15 Ouch. 04:44-21 What dude? 04:44-55 It does not matter. 04:45-00 But it was fucking funny. 04:47-57 Don't you fucking swear on my fucking Christian server. 04:48-07 Fuck you! 04:57-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:03-27 wb South! o/ 05:03-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:13-44 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 05:13-44 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 05:14-16 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 05:14-27 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 05:19-35 huh 05:20-22 i just realized my discord tag changed it was 6963 now its 8741 05:20-49 Any idea when that happened? 05:21-04 had to be recently 05:23-25 \o 05:23-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:25-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:52-02 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 08:53-44 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 08:53-47 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 12:06-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:09-18 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 12:10-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:15-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:19-37 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:19-44 o/ 12:19-48 o/ 12:21-31 So was chat down when you joined? 12:21-40 Or it was fixed by the time you came on? 12:21-51 It was fixed by the time I came. 12:22-08 About 15 minutes. 12:26-36 Oh 12:26-36 \o 12:26-41 \o 12:26-48 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:48-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:48-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:56-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:56-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:04-46 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:05-20 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 13:05-44 o/ 13:05-48 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 13:06-06 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 13:06-13 Welcome, CalculonTheInkRobot. 13:07-34 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 13:08-21 Wait, I'm hearing things like, "FANDOM was down-" and stuff like that, did that really happen? (think) 13:08-35 Yes. 13:08-46 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 13:08-48 hey o/ 13:09-06 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 13:09-27 The last time I witnessed a FANDOM outage was like last year, when everyone's icon got removed. 13:10-58 Also, hey Ghast. o/ 13:11-10 hey MCR o/ 13:13-49 hey Korra? 13:13-57 Hi. 13:14-03 can i ask you a question 13:14-24 Sure. 13:14-51 ok 13:14-59 are you in college? 13:15-05 No. 13:15-35 oh 13:15-44 so your out of college 13:15-45 *you're 13:15-59 I'm 17. 13:15-59 Haven't even started college. 13:16-13 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 13:18-52 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 13:21-04 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:21-46 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:40-06 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 13:42-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 13:46-09 /sendannouncement Test 14:03-44 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:03-48 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 14:03-53 lol 14:04-23 Hm? 14:04-44 Wat. 14:04-47 You said lol! 14:05-13 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:05-13 lol 14:05-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:06-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:06-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:06-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:18-02 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 14:18-09 Hiya o/ 14:20-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:23-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:23-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:23-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:23-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:25-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:25-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:25-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:26-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:27-04 Hey Korra o/ 14:28-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:30-48 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:41-56 \o 14:42-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:42-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:45-05 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:46-01 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 14:48-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:54-10 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 14:55-50 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 15:02-10 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:02-17 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/480233543457308672/medium-clean_4.jpg 15:09-26 Sure. 15:12-10 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 15:12-15 Hiya o/ 15:12-39 Welcome, Meadowleaf 15:12-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:12-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:13-11 Welcome, Meadowleaf. 15:23-58 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:27-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:32-50 Welcome, South Ferry. 15:33-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:37-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 15:41-29 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:43-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:43-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:43-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:43-28 Sure 15:43-52 Strange 15:43-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:44-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:45-08 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:45-10 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:46-36 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 15:47-37 It's coming. 15:49-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:52-05 And what is coming? 15:55-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:02-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:02-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:02-32 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 16:11-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:11-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:12-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:16-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:17-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:19-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:19-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:20-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:20-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:24-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:24-44 The end! 16:25-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:26-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:27-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:27-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:27-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:29-59 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:31-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:32-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:36-25 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 16:36-27 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 16:36-39 really 16:36-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:37-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:38-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:39-01 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:39-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:39-25 Hey (Robin) 16:39-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:39-54 Speak softly but carry a big stick 16:40-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:40-11 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 16:40-21 That's a weird hello @South 16:40-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:41-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:41-40 Wb TheKPopFanatic (Robin) 16:41-59 It doesn't matter. 16:41-59 I thought, for sure, you would know the origin, SF. 16:42-27 Brb. 16:42-27 Restarting my laptop. FB is heading out too. 16:53-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:54-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:54-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:55-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:56-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:58-16 Not one thing happened. 17:01-51 Cuz nobody was online 17:02-02 Yeah sure. 17:02-04 While you were off chat 17:02-40 And where is SF? 17:02-45 FI? 17:02-45 MoH? 17:02-45 6f? 17:57-51 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 17:57-53 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 17:57-55 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 17:57-56 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 17:58-58 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 18:01-06 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 18:01-09 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 18:01-11 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 18:01-12 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 18:01-48 Nice icon, Meadow. :O 18:02-30 Thanks 18:03-21 Did you know the world is flat? 18:11-19 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 18:12-05 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 18:16-24 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 18:17-54 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 18:18-07 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 18:18-09 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 18:18-44 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 18:22-57 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 18:23-04 yep 18:24-03 Hey Ghast o/ 18:24-27 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 18:24-31 Wb Ghast (Robin) 18:27-56 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 18:28-10 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 18:30-44 o/ 18:37-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:38-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:38-26 ~ TEST has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("testing.") ~ 18:38-32 ~ TEST has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("undo") ~ 18:39-05 /sendannouncement Test. 18:39-32 Ye, it works. 18:39-32 Only thing missing the Emoticons button. 18:40-27 TEST? 18:40-45 It was a test ban 18:40-47 Hm? 18:40-50 ^@Falco 18:41-13 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 18:41-23 Why do i have the option to unban? 18:41-32 Uh, you can see that? 18:41-40 Yes 18:41-46 "Ban has already been undone " 18:41-50 I'll talk to Kocka about it. 18:42-03 gtg bye o/ 18:42-08 Bye. o/ 18:42-09 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 18:42-33 ~ Test has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("testing") ~ 18:42-35 Try to undo it. :P 18:42-59 You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user. 18:43-05 Good, good. 18:43-11 ~ Test has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("undo") ~ 18:43-24 I can still see the undo option tho. 18:44-07 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 18:44-09 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 18:44-29 Rip. 18:47-23 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 18:47-42 And I'm back 18:49-54 Wb. 18:59-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:03-46 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 19:07-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:07-41 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 19:10-07 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:10-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:21-01 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 19:21-02 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 19:21-04 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 19:32-25 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 19:48-01 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:48-01 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 19:48-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:31-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:32-11 Yes, I shall never the second non canon. 20:32-48 You entered the second non canon though @Korra 20:33-02 You missed my point, Mr. Lombardi. 20:33-09 Read the message carefully and tell me what is missing. 20:33-30 Join is missing 20:33-43 Indeed! 20:34-20 Though you probably accidentally didn't type join 20:34-36 I copy pasted SF's messages. 20:35-13 Which proves you're a parrot but then again everyone's a parrot then 20:35-34 I copied his message because of the missing word! 20:36-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:44-33 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:51-11 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:51-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:51-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:51-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:51-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:51-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:51-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:05-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 21:05-47 Dead. 21:05-53 Yep! 21:05-54 Welcome, Qstlijku. 21:05-58 When was the previous message? 21:06-15 Idk. 21:06-15 Chat cleared earlier. 21:06-22 Oh 21:07-03 Oh looks like it was about 20 minutes ago 21:07-08 I guess it cleared because everyone left 21:07-22 Interestin' 21:07-29 Nobody was here 10 minutes ago! 21:07-41 Good. 21:07-47 Brb. 21:09-10 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 21:09-20 Back. 21:20-05 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:21-27 o/ 21:21-35 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:21-37 You know the drill. 21:22-57 /me gets out a drill. 21:23-02 Sure. 21:23-37 Did you want it in your head, your shoulders, your knees, your toes, or what? 21:24-16 Nowhere, damn it! ;( 21:25-16 lol. 21:27-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:27-39 Falco! o/ 21:27-50 (Robin) 21:27-51 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 21:30-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:31-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:36-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:36-57 Yeah this is Fandom. Don't catcha critiquing now, look what we changin now 21:37-46 Sure. 21:38-01 So South is dropping his mixtape 21:38-19 He already did, however. 21:38-22 Emeralds. 21:38-25 How CCC doing these days? 21:39-07 The same. 21:39-19 Good to hear, I suppose. 21:39-26 How is C.V.N. 21:39-43 Well. 21:39-43 Currently busy on it. 21:42-02 Brillant! :D 21:42-23 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:42-30 Welome, TheKorraFanatic. 21:42-37 *Welcome 21:42-38 Welcome, Chase McFly. 21:42-40 Vote! ;( 21:42-51 s Patience is needed. 21:42-56 O what, I may ask? 21:43-07 True, true. 21:44-24 It does not matter, CMF. :D 21:44-30 Brb. 21:44-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:45-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:45-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:47-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:47-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:47-37 Harrison Provost seems to have gold lips. 21:47-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:48-01 I'm thinking of using a photo editing software to fix the colours. 21:48-24 Even with Faber Castell Watercolour Pencils, there are some colour limitations. 21:48-33 Also, the bottom of his face looks more like an old lady's. 21:48-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:48-59 Or a chubby teen with huge lips 21:49-03 Nah. That's just an outline. But I'm thinking of obscuring it more. 21:49-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:50-05 I think he'd look better with curly hair or square glasses. 21:51-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:51-31 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 21:51-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 21:51-35 Why though? 21:51-37 Welcome, me. 21:51-40 Welcome, Qstlijku. 21:51-54 Also I'm thinking of maybe making his hairstyle a bit tidier. 21:51-57 Brillant! :D 21:52-06 I just feel that those will go better with his new facce. 21:52-15 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 21:52-22 C.Syde65 is a true artist. 21:52-25 I disagree but I respect your opinion. 21:52-31 Surpassing all of us in skill and wisdom. 21:52-31 @ Chase. 21:52-51 Piercy looks so human-like 21:53-01 And Chase. 21:53-13 Isn't he human? 21:53-23 Yeah. 21:53-25 Yes, but 21:53-30 I mean he looks realistic. 21:53-40 I told you why! 21:53-46 C.Syde65 is a true, good artist. 21:55-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:55-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:55-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:55-46 Welcome, South FErry. 21:55-48 *Ferry 21:57-09 I may also need to draw some outlines on where the glass of Harrison's glasses should be. Since John Lennon glasses are supposedly made of a thicker glass than Harry Potter glasses. 21:58-29 According to what I've been told, glasses generally had thicker glass in the 60's than the 2000's. 22:00-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:00-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:01-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:01-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:03-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:05-13 Piercy now looks like Seamus from harry Potter. 22:05-32 Kind 22:05-34 Of 22:05-39 Maybe just a tiny bit. I've never thought about it to be honest. 22:05-47 A HP character, eh? 22:06-00 Yeah. 22:06-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:06-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:06-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:06-49 Welcome, South Ferry. 22:06-55 HP eh? 22:06-57 But Piercy's hairstyle was rather tough to draw because it's not a hairstyle that I've ever seen anyone have. 22:07-10 And what is the hairstyle? 22:07-13 Dreads? 22:07-24 No. 22:07-30 Remember: 22:07-30 Patience is needed or else a domino effect in which one friend's idea is too random, but another with the same is perfect. 22:08-19 Sounds like some new ones here and there. 22:08-32 It looks like a short hairstyle, but the hair doesn't get cut unless it crosses the bottom hair line. So the hair that grows on the bottom line gets cut more frequently. 22:10-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:11-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:11-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:12-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:13-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:13-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:14-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:16-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:17-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:17-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:17-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:18-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:18-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:18-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:19-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:19-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:19-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:22-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:22-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:22-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:22-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:23-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:24-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:24-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:24-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:25-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:25-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:26-46 Hey Mess and South! o/ 22:26-56 Welcome, C.Syde65. 22:26-57 Wait, no. 22:27-05 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 22:27-05 Welcome, South Ferry. 22:27-16 hm 22:28-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:28-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:31-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:35-19 lol. 22:42-09 Sad. 22:42-20 We gonna RP today. 22:42-53 We need to start that EOT and TDL crossover today 22:44-06 Give us some EOT lore. 22:44-06 Let us get familar first. 22:44-15 *familiar 22:44-18 Go on the wiki for yourself for that 22:44-30 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 22:44-33 I see, I see. 22:44-37 Hey Janissa! o/ 22:44-37 Welcome, Janissa kirby. 22:45-06 o/ nice to see you guys again 22:46-31 Sure. 22:46-36 (hi) 22:48-39 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 22:55-48 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 22:56-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:56-10 GTG\ 22:56-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:56-22 i join an anime club and okay 22:57-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:57-00 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 22:57-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:57-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:01-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:01-34 An anime club, huh? 23:01-42 Why didn't you join the Literature Club? 23:02-06 is that a ddlc reference? 23:02-09 Interesting. 23:02-16 Sky is blue, FL99. 23:02-42 It is not always blue 23:03-08 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 23:04-22 Remember: 23:04-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:04-36 Sky is blue 23:04-44 Sure. 23:04-49 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 23:05-21 Afternoon m'am. 23:08-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:08-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:09-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:10-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:11-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:13-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:14-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:16-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:19-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:19-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:19-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:20-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:28-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:28-50 YesIndeedSir. 23:29-05 Sure. 23:29-08 NoIndeedMaam 23:30-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:34-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:35-11 And then I freaked it. 23:37-52 And then one of you replied. 23:38-20 So Korra is dropping his mixtape 23:44-36 Nope. 23:45-12 Yep. 23:46-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:46-47 Proposal: 23:46-52 We get the seen command back Category:Wikia Chat logs